Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image generation apparatus, a vehicle, and a control method of an image generation apparatus, and more specifically, an image generation apparatus that generates an image on a scanned face using laser beam scanning, a vehicle including the image generation apparatus, and a control method of the image generation apparatus.
Background Art
Typically, a headup display apparatus includes, for example, a semiconductor laser, a light quantity adjustment device (e.g., liquid crystal panel) disposed on a light path of laser beam emitted from the semiconductor laser to adjust light quantity of the laser beam based on target luminance of display image, and an optical deflection device (e.g., MEMS scanner) to deflect the laser beam having adjusted with light quantity by the light quantity adjustment device toward a scanned face (e.g., surface of a translucent screen) and a light detector (e.g., color sensor) as disclosed in JP-2013-15738-A. However, as to conventional headup display apparatuses, laser beam may not be detected effectively by the light detector depending on levels of target luminance.